If We Were A Movie
by zestychicken2
Summary: Why couldn't movies be what happened in real life? RaixKim Songfic of 'If We Were a Movie' by Miley Cyrus


**If We Were a Movie**

**Songfic for 'If we were a movie' by Hannah Montana. The monks leave the temple at 17 and go back to normal lives, but Raimundo and Kimiko move to New York for better oppertunities. They're best friends, but Kimiko has feelings for him...They're only friends right? But when Raimundo finds the girl, how heartbroken will Kimiko be? Who will Raimundo end up chosing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaoin Showdown! Or 'If We Were A Movie'...I only own Lola! (you don't know her yet, but you will) Although, it'd be cool to own the other two and for someone else**** own Lola...anyone want her! I don't like her, but she keeps the story plot going! Sad I know...☻I'll shut up now. ☺**

"Good-bye Master Fung!" All four of the Xiaolin Monks said in unison.

It was sad really.

There was depressed laughter.

Saddend smiles.

And worst of all...

Tears.

Of course, it wasn't Clay, or Omi, or Raimundo.

Yes...Kimiko.

Silent tears, so the rest didn't try and comfort her.

She didn't want comfort.

Only to be with them still...they were like family to her.

Since Kimiko only had her father, she liked having a little more. It made her feel more loved in a way she and boys couldn't really explain.

* * *

Omi decided to go into actual civilization in China, get a nice job, and work his way up, from the childhood he so dearly missed. He never did find his parents, but he stayed steady on his Ti Chi so that could possibly come in use when he was wondering around the streets of a town in China. Omi met a girl named Rika while teaching Ti Chi, and they began going out, and to this time, they're still together. Rika always liked Omi's tiny slowness on the slang, and on wording things, but she really did think it was quite cute. Rika had chestnut brown, shoulder length hair with hazel eyes. She was, unsurprisingly, taller than Omi, although not by much, and loved Omi dearly. 

Clay went, as expected by everyone, back to Texas and took over the Bailey Ranch. Jessi went off to a small school somewhere to get her life in order, and Clay promised her a place to stay to get on her feet. He found himself a cute girl, and she dragged him into being the first Bailey to go to a true collage. Her name was Sarah, she had long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was tall, which was good for Clay, but she was very slim. They are still together, of course, while going through school.

Raimundo went back to Brazil to be greeting by the traveling circus he was in with his younger brother, and older sister. He kept up on his Ti Chi, and was struggling to save up to go to school in America. For his eighteenth birthday, everyone at the circus pitched in to give him enough money for a small college in New York. He called up Omi, Clay and Kimiko to tell them the good news, but got a surprising and suspicious answer from one of them...

Kimiko went back to Tokyo, expecting to go to the top school there, then take over her papa's business. Although, after a year of studying, Toshiro surprised his daughter with enough money to buy an apartment, and get herself into a school in New York. She was totally ready to go in a matter of hours, which surprised everyone...a lot. She promised Kieko that she would get her there once she had some money, so they could still be best friends. Stepping onto a private plane, she called up Omi, Clay and Raimundo to tell them the good news.

Omi and Clay were happy for Raimundo and Kimiko both, and Kimiko and Raimundo planned for them to be roommates and go to school close to each other or, if they were far apart, make sure they had time to still be best friends from the temple.

* * *

"Come on Kim! Think about it!" Raimundo smirked at the girl eyeing him up. 

**Uh Oh!**

**There you go again, Talkin' Cinematic**

**Yeah you!**

"Rai...My Papa can give you money...don't do one of these get rich quick schemes, they don't work! And I don't want you to get hurt!"

"How would I get hurt?"

"You idiot, that's not what I mean!" she punched him playfully in his arm, and he moaned rubbing it.

"Girl, you still hit just as hard as you did when we were fourteen." He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, we have a date 'member?"

Raimundo's eyes widened a little and he blushed. "Date?"

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror when she had her back turned to Raimundo. She later thanked that, as she blushed a deep crimson. "Uhh...well like...casual best friend outing..."

"Right." he rolled his eyes, and as he pasted her he grabbed her hand and began to run.

They got out of the apartment building and walking out to the street.

"Come on! There's this awsome restaurant closer to my school, oh it's great...best food ever!" Kimiko giggled at his effort.

* * *

They ran in pretty much silence until they got close to the school. 

**You're charming...**

**Got everybody star struck**

**I know, how you always seem to go,**

**For the obvious**

**Instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see**

Really cute girls that knew Raimundo would wave, and when he gave him a charming smile back, they would sigh, obviously and bluntly saying to Raimundo 'Hotty!' or 'It's got Love written all over it!'

Only Raimundo, since he was at the temple with her, would be able to see the steam litterally coming off her, but others didn't really seem to notice...nor did Raimundo.

"Come on Kim!" He tugged at her hand.

She shook her head and finally realized that she had stopped.

"Sorry." she muttered as they passed another melting girl.

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with,**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black,**

**Show the names,**

**Play that happy song!**

They passed yet another girl, but this time, she and Raimundo both stopped.

"H-hey Lola!"

"Hey Rai..." she said smoothly.

"What's up?"

"Not much, you?" she jerked her head toward him, and Kimiko could sense that Raimundo was the one to melt. At that moment, it felt like this Lola came up to her, and peirced her in the heart with a very sharp knife, even perhaps the thorn of thunderbolt, then...activated it.

Just before Raimundo could answer, Kimiko's cell phone went off, but Raimundo, saddly didn't notice. Kimiko didn't want to leave, but when she saw it was Kieko, she let go of Raimundo's hand and walked a couple feet away.

"Hello?"

"Kimi! Go to the airport! I'm comin' in on a private plane!"

"Are you serious Kieko?"

"Yeah! I have my apartment and everything! From the money you sent me, my parents provided and your dad provided, I got myself an apartment! Unfortunatly, it's not as close to yours as I would have liked it to be."

"Well that's totally fine! I mean, we do have cars!" they both laughed.

"Hey, could you come help me set up my apartment after you pick me up?"

"Sure can!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Kimiko glanced in Raimundo direction and saw he was talking to Lola, who had her arm in his now.

"No...no you're not."

"Something wrong?"

"No!" Kimiko perked up and smiled, although Kieko couldn't see it.

"Well, I'll see you in what, twenty?"

"Sure! Either that or thirty!"

"Okay, lots of love Kimi!"

"Lots of Love Kieko! See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kimiko put the phone in her purse and walked over to Raimundo. They were engaged in conversation, so Kimiko cleared her throat.

"Oh Kim...sorry, sorta forgot you were there! This is Lola."

"Hey Lo-"

"So, Raimundo...how about we do something later?"

"Okay!"

"I'll see you later Raimundo." Kimiko said, and Raimundo looked at her funny, but she just shook her head.

* * *

Kimiko and Kieko were on their last room. Her room. 

They'd been at this for about four to five hours, and they got the whole apartment set up except for Kieko's room.

Suddenly, Kimiko heard her cell phone rang, and as much as it pained her for it was Raimundo, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kim! You gotta come home!"

**Yeah, yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in your voice**

**Oh sure!**

**Wanna see me, and tell me all about her**

**La la!**

After Kimiko asked why, she couldn't help but let tears stream down her face. Kieko noticed and came over to her, but she didn't say anything until Kimiko was off the phone.

**I'll be acting through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know**

**That I should win**

**An Oscar for this scene I'm in!**

"Kimi! It's okay! It's fine, I swear it!"

"Thanks Kieko." Kimiko sniffled, wiping a tear away with her sleeve. "I guess I should go blow up on him, hmm?"

"Yeah!" Kieko giggled. "It could help!"

"Perhaps...see ya later Kieko! Sorry I had to cut it short!"

"No worries! I'll save my room for ya!"

"Thanks!"

"Bye!"

"Bye." Kimiko walked out the door, and got in her car, and drove back to her and Raimundo's apartment.

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black,**

**Show the names,**

**Play that happy song!**

Raimundo talked about this all amazing time he had with Lola, and Kimiko sat, as a best friend should, listening and nodding, giving a fake smile every now and then.

_Raimundo! Why Lola!? Why not me?! _She whimpered.

"...and at the end she kissed me!"

_Kissed?! No, come on, Kiss me, not her! Oh my god noo!_

Kimiko choked back tears. But Raimundo noticed.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he sat down, taking her mood into notice for the first time.

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And we're together, it's for real**

**Now playin'**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**

**Like something more than in my mind**

**I see it could be amazing**

"It's nothing Raimundo..."

"Yeah...Kim...It is..."

He suddenly realized something. She liked him! Hadn't she?

Duh! He thought he was so stupid. He didn't really like Lola...so he now knew anyways.

He had always had that crush on Kimiko, ever since the first time they met...sure, he had thought she was a stuck up brat, but...deep down, he really liked her...Then he thought he had stopped, because, he never had a chance with a girl like Kimiko, but...I guess he didn't...

* * *

_He's perfect, but he doesn't love me back... _Kimiko turned away. 

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black,**

**Show the names,**

**Play that happy song!**

"Come on!" He pulled her up off of the couch, and took her into the street. He ran as fast as she could, so she didn't trip or anything, and...just in time...they got to the park. He placed her in the grass and sat next to her...

they were on a hill...

The sky was orange, pink and blue all at once.

The sky.

_Beautiful! _Was the only word Kimiko could discribe it with.

_On more thing could make it perfect_

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

"Kim I..."

**-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-**

"Raimundo..."

**And I'd be the best friend**

"Kim, your my best friend..."

"I know that Rai..."

"You know...I don't really...like Lola...I guess...you know, I've always had that crush on you, but...I thought It stopped...I guess...I was wrong...I love you K-"

"Raimundo..." Kimiko looked at him, hurt eyes filled with disbelief.

**That You'd fall in love with**

"It's true, I swear it..."

"And I believe you." Kimiko leaned into him, and soon, their lips locked.

Passionate.

Pure.

True.

All words that discribed it.

Fire and Wind.

The dragons of fire and wind...finally together...

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

They broke apart and laughed at their pathedic ways. They always liked each other, but they both thought the other didn't feel the same way.

_He'd never go for a girl like me..._

Kimiko's thought.

_She'd never go for a guy like me..._

Raimundo's thought.

**Fade to black,**

**Show the names,**

_**-------------**_

_**Play that happy soong!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm sorry if it was bad, and shor for that matter, but I got a really good idea for another song, but then I thought about this song, and it was fun to write, cause I never really did one like that...songfics are fun, but I don't really thinkg I'm all too good at writing them. Tell me what you think in your review! Come on, only about thirty seconds of your life...just 30! And trust me...it won't be a waisted 30! Thanks to the reviewers! I got an ice cube! (Those really good ice cube shaped pure fudge things) for anyone who does review, and thanks to the reviewers:) :D

Next Update: Love, War, and Choices

(sorry this came first)


End file.
